07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanami/Trivia
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost. He is the leader of the infamous Black Hawks, a Warsfeil and a military strategist. He has held the post of the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff for several years after the Raggs War, and after he drowned Marshal Oak, rose to become Field Marshal. He is widely known and respected (on the surface) throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by many who see him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's Father. Ayanami seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe that Zehel wields actually belongs to Verloren, Ayanami's soul. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story. Etymology Ayanami's name may come from the 'Japanese destroyer', a battleship that was one of the most powerful destroyers in the world when introduced. In Dutch and German, "Verloren" means lost. Early 07-Ghost Ayanami's first appearance was in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. The earliest version of Ayanami had a sharper face, shorter hair and the shape of his peaked-cap was different, though this could be due to the art style evolving between the creation of Seven Ghosts and Begleiter, and not a change in his design. His uniform was also different. It looked like the modern cadet uniform: there was no half mantle; the decoration was less elaborate; and the trenchcoat did not reach the floor. Ayanami's past of killing the Raggs king, as seen in Seven Ghosts, is incorpurated into the finished storyline. However, his involvment with Mikage is added later as in Seven Ghosts, Ayanami did not possess him, and wasn't the one who killed him. Ayanami appears in the Begleiter chapter, this time much closer in appearance to the one in the finalised series, his appearance his almost identical to the final design (his hair was made wavier) and it uses the final design for the Basrburg uniform. The story involves Ayanami taking a begleiter named Yukinami, but being reluctant to accept him because of his past with Yukikaze, his begleiter who died protecting him. Ayanami later accepts Yukinami after the later risks his life for Ayanami despite Ayanami not wishing him to do so. The idea of Yukinami being Ayanami's begleiter is dropped from the final storyline, but his connection with Yukikaze is later included in the finish series. AyanamiConcept.png|Early concept art for Ayanami. AyanamiSevenGhosts.png|Ayanami as he appears in Seven Ghosts. AyanamiBegleiter.png|Ayanami as he appears in Begleiter. Differences in the manga and anime Ayanami's rank during the Raggs War As the field marshal and the chief of staff are the highest-ranking officers in a fleet, some special military insignia are worn by them alone, such as the epaulet. During the Raggs' War, Ayanami was wearing an epaulet (a flashback of Tiashe in the anime). So, he should have been holding the position of chief of staff at the time according to the anime. However, in chapter 76, he not wearing an epaulet, so, according to the manga, he should not be the chief of staff during the Raggs War. In the same chapter, Ea refers to Ayanami as "major general", showing he held this rank during the Raggs War. Quotes *'Your family, or Teito Klein?' Said to Mikage during his interrogation. *'My thanks, beautiful Profe.' Kapitel 20, said to Labrador/Profe as he flies to Antwort for war. *'Curse you, Chief of Heaven.' '' *'I'll have you spit it out, Teito Klein.' '' *'No. As I suspected, they are here.' Said to Hyuuga, about Frau, Castor and Labrador, who have infiltrated Ouka's birthday ball. *'You are also beautiful when you are under cherry blossom petals.' In the first Drama CD: the love letter that God receives, said to Yukikaze's grave. Trivia *Some fans suspect that Ayanami is a member of the Barsburg Family, as he bears a close resemblance to Princess Ouka, has been mistaken as a king (manga chapter 26), and in anime episode 4, some generals also said that Ayanami / Ayanami's family was kicked out of the royal line. *Some fans think that Labrador and Ayanami may be relatives (because both of them come from noble families and their appearances are very similar). This is yet to be proved. *When Verloren's soul reincarnates in a human body, they should not remember any of Verloren's memories. It is unknown how and when Ayanami has remembered that he is Verloren. *It is yet unknown how much of Verloren's memory Ayanami has recollected. *As the Eye of Raphael is responsible for sealing Verloren's soul in a human body, some fans have guessed that something happened to the Eye of Raphael (or that the experiments with the Eye carried out by the Barsburg research team affected the seal) and caused the reincarnation of Verloren to recall the memories of his past life thousand years ago. 'Extras' related trivia *Ayanami has various pets, but all of them, except his black leopards, are afraid of him.The official doujinshi ''Supreme Sugar. *Ayanami only drinks coffee for breakfast. He skips lunch. It is unknown how often he skips the evening meal.Drama CD Day of Retribution. *Ayanami categorizes his rubbish before disposing it. Also, he has thrown Hyuuga into the rubbish categorized as: for incineration.''Teito and Ayanami's secrets, ''a mini-drama in the 3rd Limited Anime DVD. *In a four-panel omake from one of the Limited Anime DVDs, Hyuuga and Katsuragi say, "The number of females in the military has increased recently", and then they find a leaflet on which "Shake hands with me at Hohburg" is written and an image of Ayanami (smiling and holding out his hand) is on it. They think it is an altered image. Later, the organizer of that "campaign" is no where to be found. *Ayanami is good at getting information from someone through torturing him/her psychologically or physically. *It is suggested that he has an iron maiden, a tool for torture.An omake in manga vol. 5. *Ayanami dislikes it when people lie to him.An omake in manga vol. 5. *Ayanami is ambidextrous, writing with his left hand,Kapitel 8. and using his Zaiphon and chopsticks with his right hand.An omake in manga vol. 1. *Ayanami whips a magic mirror who says that Teito is the fairest person in the world.An omake in the manga. *Ayanami has been to an amusement park with the Black Hawks. He has sat in a rotating coffee cup with Konatsu and Hyuuga, in a roller coaster (the front seat, while Hyuuga takes the 2nd seat which is behind him) and in a dodgem car. When he's on those rides, he is reading his documents.An omake in the manga. *Ayanami's peaked cap doesn't fall, even when Ayanami is on a roller coaster.An omake in the manga. *Ayanami does not like taking off his peaked cap except when he is with Yukikaze, the reason yet unknown.1st Drama CD, the love letter that God receives. *The wish Ayanami wrote and put in his Christmas stocking is "(to have) excellent, capable staff". When Teito, acting as Santa Claus, puts a name list in Ayanami's Christmas stocking, his wrist is caught by the shackle hidden in it and attached to Ayanami's bed. In the end, his bed is seen flying in the sky with the sleigh because the bishops cannot remove Ayanami's shackle.An omake in manga vol. 11. *In one of the manga omakes, the Black Hawks think that the air around Ayanami is cooler, so they use excuses to approach him in the summer. *Ayanami was ranked 4th in the Zero Comic Sum popularity poll, beating Bishops Castor and Labrador. *When Ayanami was a student, he was 178cm tall and 57kg. Fanbook/animation book related trivia * His favourite colour is white. * His motto is "justice without power is vain". AyanamiFanbook1.png FanbookAyanami.png References }} Category:Character subpages